Love me like you do
by Shameless smut
Summary: Stiles smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Well that was understandable. Today was a day for celebration. It was their anniversary. One year ago Stiles, Scott and Derek become a couple. He still couldn't believe how lucky he is.


Stiles smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Well that was understandable. Today was a day for celebration. It was their anniversary. One year ago Stiles, Scott and Derek become a couple. He still couldn't believe how lucky he is. Scott was amazing and beautiful and sweet and caring and the best alpha. Derek was rough on the outside. He usually looked cold to everyone else but Stiles always knew better. Derek was handsome and hot and smart and gentle. They were perfect together. They loved each other more than anything else.  
Stiles was anxious. He couldn't wait for him wolves to come home. He wasn't at work that day so Derek and Scott left for their works while he was asleep.  
He was dressed in his favorite dark blue jeans that Derek loved. He always said that his ass looks perfect in them.  
He wondered for a moment which shirt to put on. The black one that made Scott jump him for some reason or the red one that his lovers got him for his birthday.  
After some thinking he decided the black one would look good. After all Derek loved the jeans so it was only fair to put something on that Scott likes.  
Stiles made dinner. Everything was perfect and he made his wolves favorite things.  
He grinned when he heard the front door opening and Derek and Scott laughing.  
Stiles bit his lip and quickly walked to the door.  
"Mmm it smells delicious in here." Derek smiled.  
Scott nodded and looked at Stiles as he walked to them. "Hey, baby. You made dinner?" He asked and kissed his forehead.  
"Hey." Derek smiled and kissed Stiles's cheek.  
"Yeah. I made dinner. Your favorites." Stiles grinned.  
Scott looked at Stiles body and then at Derek. "Look at him. Isn't he hot?" He hummed and ran his hand down Stiles's back.  
"He's always hot, Scott." Derek chuckled and growled quietly as he cupped Stiles's ass. "You know that I love it when you're wearing this jeans." He hummed.  
Stiles gasped and looked at his boyfriends.  
"I'm glad that you like it." He whispered.  
"We always like you. No matter how you're dressed." Scott said softly.  
"I know." Stiles said.  
"Still we like it when you dress to impress us." Derek grinned and took of his jacket.  
Scott chuckled and nodded as he walked to the kitchen. "Time for dinner." He smiled.  
Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him to the kitchen. "Why did you made all of that, babe?" He asked.  
Stiles frowned a bit and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Why did you made such an amazing dinner and dressed like that? I mean not that you're not always dressing fancy and cooking amazing but still today it's different." Derek said and shrugged.  
"Yeah. He's right." Scott nodded and looked at Derek.  
Stiles blinked a couple of times. They didn't know what day is today. They forgot their anniversary. He felt so sad but he wasn't going to show them. There was no point. They forgot. He couldn't change that even if he starts crying or get mad and yell so he just shrugged. "No reason." He said quietly.  
Derek nodded and kissed his cheek before he went to kiss Scott. "I'm going to take a shower." He said and walked to the bathroom. "You can start without me." He called.  
"Good because I'm starving." Scott groaned and sat down. "It looks delicious, Stiles." He smiled.  
"Thanks." Stiles said quietly and sat down quietly.  
He wasn't hungry anymore. How was he supposed to be? His lovers forgot their anniversary. He sighed quietly and watched Scott eating.  
"Aren't you going to eat,baby?" Scott asked, looking at him.  
"Nah. I'm good. Not hungry." Stiles said.  
Scott nodded and kept eating. "That's amazing. It's so delicious." He smiled.  
"Thanks." Stiles said.  
Derek come back and sat down. He started eating and complimented Stiles about the tasty dinner. Stiles only nodded this time.  
After dinner they all went in the living room to watch a movie. They watched movies almost every night and today was Stiles turn to pick it. Scott picked it the other day and Derek picked it yesterday. He was just going to choose something funny because he felt like watching comedy or something when Scott grinned and turned on Jurassic park.  
"I really wanna watch that one." He grinned and moved closer to Derek on the couch, putting some distance between himself and Stiles.  
"Okay, baby." Derek smiled and wrapped an arm around him.  
Stiles frowned a bit. He hated Jurassic park. He hated movies about dinosaurs and they knew that. And usually he was sitting in between his wolves. They always said that he's their precious human and should be between them. During the movies they used to hold him tight and nuzzle him for time to time.  
Today he wasn't in the middle. No one was touching him either. Derek and Scott was wrapped around each other, watching the stupid movie that Stiles hated so much.  
He sighed and curled in himself a bit.  
Derek pulled the blanket over him and Scott.  
Stiles frowned even more. He was now left out of the blanket too. He looked down and blinked. What the hell was going on? Why were they pulling away from him? He started thinking about it. From some time it looked like they were pulling away from him. Lately he felt like the third wheel for most of the time. Scott and Derek spend a lot of time together without Stiles. Which was weird. Maybe the only thing that stayed the same was the sex. That was good, wasn't it? But what if they only wanted him physically...  
Stiles was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard Scott moaning. He looked at his wolves only to see Scott on Derek's lap, moaning and rolling his hips. Derek's face was hidden in Scott's neck, kissing and licking. Scott gasped when Derek bit a sensitive spot and arched his back.  
Stiles looked down, feeling like his place wasn't there. No one was paying attention to him or touching him...he wasn't used to that.  
Stiles looked back at the TV and bit his lip as tears started running down his face.  
Scott and Derek froze for a moment and after that slowly turned to look at Stiles.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Scott whispered as he cupped his cheek and turned his head toward him.  
"Don't touch me." Stiles sobbed out and pulled away. "You could have said that you don't want me anymore." He said.  
"What are you talking about, Stiles? We want you." Derek said softly.  
"Oh please, just stop lying. You keep spending time together without me. Keep whispering. You're pulling away from me. The only thing you want from me is sex. And clearly tonight you don't want that either." Stiles sobbed and got up.  
Scott quickly got up and wrapped an arm around him.  
"Let me go." Stiles said loudly and tried to move away. "You don't even remember." He sobbed out.  
Derek sighed sadly and moved behind Stiles, hugging him from behind.  
"Happy anniversary." Scott and Derek whispered in unison.  
Stiles froze and looked at Scott and then turned to the side to look at Derek. "Y-You remember?" He whispered.  
"Of course that we remember, Stiles." Scott whispered as Derek pulled out a key from his jeans's pocket.  
"We wanted to surprise you." He said quietly.  
Stiles blinked as he moved away to look at his mates. "What?"  
"That's the key from our new house." Scott explained quietly.  
Stiles blinked. "H-house?"  
"Yeah, baby. That's why Scott and I spend more time together lately. We were repairing the house. We didn't want you to get hurt, baby...We didn't knew that you would think we don't want you anymore." Derek whispered.  
"We're so sorry. We just wanted to surprise you." Scott said.  
Stiles took a shaky breath and hugged them tightly. "You scared me so much." He whispered.  
Derek rubbed his back gently as Scott started placing gentle kisses on his neck.  
Stiles tilted his head to the side and hummed as he looked at Derek.  
Derek smiled and leaned to kiss him slowly. Stiles groaned and quickly kissed him back more hungrily.  
Scott sucked a mark on Stiles's neck which made the boy moan in the kiss.  
"We should make it up to him for making him sad today." Derek smirked at Scott.  
Scott smiled and nodded. "We should."  
Stiles grinned as his boys pulled him toward the couch.  
Derek sat down and pulled Stiles in his lap. He quickly pulled of his shirt and immediately leaned to suck hungrily on one of his nipples.  
Stiles moaned loudly and arched his back as he gripped Derek's hair, making sure that he stays in place.  
Scott hummed and leaned to suck on Stiles's neck as he rolled the other nipple between his fingers.  
Stiles thrusted up, already breathless.  
Derek chuckled and tugged the nipple gently which made Stiles throw his head back.  
Scott quickly kissed Stiles hungrily.  
Stiles moaned in the kiss and slowly rolled his hips, humming. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Derek. "I can feel that." He smirked.  
Derek growled quietly and thrusted up. "Well you're hot."  
Stiles hummed and pulled of Derek's shirt. He smirked and kissed Derek softly before he turned around facing Scott.  
Scott raised an eyebrow at him but then bit his lip when Stiles pull down his pants. Scott pulled off his shirt and looked down at Stiles.  
Stiles smirked and slowly rolled his hips, making Derek moan.  
He hummed and thrusted down firmly as he leaned to lick Scott's cock slowly.  
Derek groaned and locked eyes with Scott who gripped Stiles's hair.  
Stiles kept rolling his hips as he took more of Scott in his mouth and sucked hungrily.  
Scott threw his head back, moaning loudly.  
Derek smirked and teased Stiles's nipples between his fingers. That made Stiles moan loudly around Scott's cock.  
"S-Stiles, you should stop baby." Scott gasped and Stiles slowly pulled away smirking.  
Derek quickly pushed Stiles up on his legs and pulled of his jeans.  
Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him hungrily as Derek started licking around his hole.  
Stiles gasped and moaned as he pulled backto look at Scott. The alpha only smirked at him.  
Stiles put his forehead on Scott's as Derek slowly pushed his tongue in.  
Scott growled when Stiles started thrusting against his thigh.  
"Der, he'll cum if you don't stop. We both know that he's ready." Scott groaned by the time Derek had three lubed fingers in Stiles.  
Derek smirked and slowly pulled his fingers out.  
Stiles groaned and looked at Scott "You are mean." He grumbled but then gasped because Derek quickly pulled it down on his cock.  
Stiles moaned loudly and arched his back as he slowly bottomed out.  
"So hot. So tight." Derek moaned.  
Scott groaned as his eyes flashed red for a moment and then straddled Stiles's lap.  
He smirked at Stiles as he slowly took him in.  
"Oh fuck." Stiles groaned and gripped Scott's hips.  
Scott threw his head back and rolled his hips just as Derek thrusted up.  
Stiles moaned and digged his nails in Scott's thighs.  
Derek growled and started thrusting up against Stiles's prostate.  
"Oh! D-Der! S-Scott!" He cried out as he started thrusting up at Scott.  
"Just like that, Stiles!" Scott moaned and leaned to kiss him hungrily.  
Stiles kissed him back passionately and cried out in his mouth as Derek started thrusting more firmly against his prostate.  
Stiles moaned and started cumming.  
Derek growled and thrusted up a couple of times before he started cumming as well when Stiles clenched tight around him.  
Scott watched his mates cum and jerked off himself.  
Derek hummed and kissed Stiles's forehead when the boy put his head on his shoulder.  
Derek smirked at Scott as he gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away fron his dick.  
"Hey." Scott whined but hummed when Stiles leaned to suck on his neck firmly.  
"Make me fucking cum already." He growled quietly.  
Stiles smirked and slowly rolled his hips. "Babe, I'm kinda soft." He whispered to Derek.  
Derek nodded and started stroking Scott's dick firmly.  
"O-Oh." Scott got on his knees so Stiles's cock slipped out.  
Stiles smirked, knowing what he was supposed to do. He quickly pushed three fingers in his wolf and started massaging his prostate roughly.  
Scott cried out when he started cumming hard.  
Stiles hummed as Scott dropped on his chest panting.  
"I think we need a nap." Stiles said quietly, rubbing Scott's back.  
Scott nodded and slowly pulled out.  
"Shower first." Derek chuckled and pulled his boys to the bathroom.


End file.
